


In The Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvelous Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, pre serum, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In The Closet

Steve just wanted to put the fucking towels away. The closest just happened to be in Bucky's room. Steve heard Bucky stumble in to the apartment and when Steve moved to greet him, he kicked the door stop and shut himself in the closet. 

Bucky flopped on his bed and stripped his clothes off. Steve was about to yell for Bucky to let him out when the brunette wrapped one of his hands around his thick, uncut cock. 

Steve could feel himself stiffen in his pants as he watched his best friend pleasure himself. 

"Steve, oh fuck. So fuckin' good to me, babydoll", Bucky moaned. 

Steve's heart stuttered. Bucky, his crush, his best friend, wanted him. Steve needed to get out of the closet and confess his love. 

"Bucky!" He jumped. 

"Steve?"

"Let me out, I'm in the closet" Bucky tried to cover himself as he walked over and opened the door. 

"The hell are you doing-" Bucky was cut off by Steve's lips attaching to his. 

"I love you, Buck"


End file.
